(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensate water control dryer which has therein both a superhydrophilic surface and a superhydrophobic surface so as to allow condensate water to flow smoothly, thereby improving drying performance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, dryers are used for various purposes in typical homes and industrial sites in order to reduce moisture contained in various materials such as clothes, foods, chemicals, and raw materials.
The dryers are classified into dryers using hot air, and dryers using infrared rays or high frequency waves. The dryers using hot air and the dryers using infrared rays or high frequency waves have common features in that moisture is evaporated from a surface and the moisture is diffused into the outside atmosphere.
Drying performance of a dryer depends on a difference of partial pressure of moisture vapor inside and outside of a material, and when drying is performed in the dryer at a predetermined or higher level, partial pressure of outside moisture vapor is saturated, and condensate water is produced in the dryer.
Recently, based on the shape, the dryer is classified into a box type dryer which is used for a small capacity such as clothes and dishes and dries the items in a box, a tunnel type dryer which is used for a large capacity such as fruits and vegetables and has a tunnel structure that may continuously dry the items, and a kiln dryer which is used for chemicals and dries the items in a horizontal cylinder while rotating the items.
In the case of the dryer which is not opened to the outside, there is a problem in that the produced condensate water is present in the dryer, such that there is likelihood that the condensate water will be introduced back into an object to be dried.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.